narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Strangest Encounter
Mysterious Wind The wind whistled, as the fallen leaves dance between the given gaps. Sigma smiled, as the birds fled from the nearby trees at which he passed by. The day, while still, was quiet one to savior. From his shoulder split the soul of K'un, and it spoke out to Sigma. "You've been pretty decent lately, but I think it's time you began training to control the power of the nine tailed beasts inside of you. We are just now leaving your legacy of the Samsara, and it'll be in no time where people begin to target you." Sitting atop the tallest mountain within Yamagakure, Sigma Uchiha's long hair flower with the wind. His thought process was everywhere, but where it should have been. He knew K'un was right, but he also knew such training wouldn't be achieved without the aide of a veteran within the field. Standing to his feet, his eyes began to form into his Sharingan. His right eye found itself changing from red to purple, then a new ripple formed baring three of its own tomoe. It was clear that his eyes bore the heavenly Rinnegan. Clapping his hands together, the Sigma summoned the through the Naraka Path, and it's eyes deeply resembled that of his own. "K'un, too many people die each day. It's sad. I get sympathetic, and teary eyed each day I find a new soul within the Naraka." The King of Hell buried its way back underground, and Sigma firmed his stance. "You know what's even worse.. My age often leads people to believe my ideals are implausible. And sometimes, it gets to me, see? I mean, it doesn't knock me down, but sometimes it hurts." Sighing at the wind as it blew his lips dry. Lifting an eyebrow, he noticed something awfully abnormal. His senses where through the roof, but he couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was. From behind him blew a gust of wind blowing in the opposite direction. Turning around to the situation at hand, Sigma found a unidentified man standing there. "Who are you?" Sigma asked, keeping wary of his surroundings. He kept his instincts on their peak to ensure he couldn't be surprise attacked. "Ah Sigma, there's no need to be so defensive." From the ground near the man lifted a dark substance shaped into a pillar at which he leaned on. "I'm only here to ask you for your help. This however isn't the best place to talk. And I don't want you jumping to conclusions under extreme circumstances." Sigma reached for his gunbai, however there was nothing there. "I knew you'd try that. So I took it away. All I ask, is for a short meeting, it shouldn't take too much time out of your day Mr. Sigma." Glaring at the man, Sigma moved backwards. "I only asked who you are, is that too much to ask?" Looking closer at the man, Sigma noticed he wore a mask. It extended like a smile, with holes so he could see out of it. "You pop out of no where, and ask me something, there tell me not to jump to conclusions. All I ask is your name, yet you can't even do that." The man chuckled, "You're quite the rowdy boy, you know that? Meet me here." The man began to disappear and as he faded away, his body turned into a swarm of cards. Within a few moments, all cards vanished but one which flew into Sigma's hands. Looking at the card K'un began to emerge from Sigma's soul. "Where you able to get his chakra signature?" Sigma asked surveying the card. "No, he must've suppressed it the instance he got here. I couldn't even sense his dukkha." Sigma continued to look at the card, sniffing it, he was able to pick up a chakra signature. "Never mind, I got it. And I've already picked up a location. "Well at least he did leave you his name." K'un stated referring to the kanji written along the card, with the man's picture in the middle. The kanji read "Jakku". "Well, shall we?" K'un stated. Sigma vanished, kicking up dust as he left. Masked Man Reappearing in front of a small bar, Sigma entered. As he looked around the place was settle, very calm. Sniffing the air around, Sigma began to head in the direction of the back of the bar. Finally he stood in front of a man, but it was clear he wasn't the masked man he'd just met. "I'm very much sure it's him K'un, it's his exact signature." From the dark corridors of the bar, a figure emerged. "Oh Sigma, you're fast. My technique is nothing compared to yours. Well, on a level of speed at least." Walking over to the lone table, the man suggested to the other man he should leave, and that he did. Taking a seat, he extended his arm out to Sigma so he'd sit down. "Come on, we must hurry now. I wouldn't want to take too much of your thinking time." Sigma pulled the chair outwards, sitting in it he surveyed the man. "You're quite the brain. The chakra that was on the card, wasn't yours, but it was that man's. On top of that, you also don't have your own chakra source, neither could we sense the dukkha in your body. Exactly how'd you plan that out so well?" Smiling, Jakku chuckled. Well it was theorized that he smiled, since he wore a mask. "Well, that guy comes here everyday except Sunday's at this exact same time. Wife left him a few months back due to a drinking habit. I couldn't go around placing my own chakra on playing cards. It would to easy for you to find me after we part today. But enough small talk. What I'm here to talk about, is the prosperous chakra within you. Not yours, but that of the tailed beast." With a glare, Sigma asked; "Why do you need it?" "You see, my project requires the chakra of all tailed beast. Exactly what would be easier than getting it from you; holder of all nine tailed beast." Sigma paused, "And if I refuse?" Jakku flicked his finger, and instantly three cards appeared. He laid them all on the table faced down only showing the back. He reached for the middle one, but then shook his head and went for the one on the end towards the left. He flipped it over, and there bore the face of a very familiar man. Sigma's eyes grew large. "Well first, I'd turn to Tsuna Uchiha, and I'd kill him." Sigma near instantly held his arm out, and grew a rod lunging it at Jakku, but only pinned his shirt against the wall which he was already close to. Wagging his finger left and right, Jakku picked up the middle card. On the card was the face of a woman. "Next would be Ayame Uchiha, your divine mother. The onslaught would never stop." Sigma sat still for a few seconds. He looked at Jakku, "So how will you do your play?" Jakku moved back and laughed. "Because I like you, I'll give you some time to think, hopefully you'll play your cards right... Literally." Jakku's body turned into a thousand cards, then faded away. "Meet me near the Land of Lightning. You should find a bell tower with a specific chakra. Just use the hints." Sigma reached for the last unflipped card on table, and the picture there was of a kitten. Placing it into his pocket, Sigma broke off the rod and threw it into the darts board landing right in the bullseye. The men within the bar cheered, but Sigma wasn't in the mood to exactly celebrate, but he did smile. Visitors Welcome Disappearing yet again, Sigma arrived at a residence he knew all too well. By simply looking around one could tell his location without flaw. How hard it was to see through the mist indicated he was within the Hidden Mist Village. Approaching the front doors of the large facility, Sigma was stopped. Looking at the men directly, they began to kneel making a pathway so that he could proceed on. Quickly making it through the establishment, Sigma reached a door with the logo of the mist on it. Pushing it open, at the table there sat Amaka Date. "Well, well. I haven't seen you in almost a week honey. Where've you been?" Amaka pushed the papers on her desk aside, revealing the crest of the Water Dragon Force on the glass table. "You don't have plans of breaking up with me, do you?" She asked, stretching across the table as if she were slumped. "No, not yet Lady Mizukage." He answered. Amaka's eyes grew large, her face grew red. Sitting up firm and straight, Amaka held her hands up to each other, clapping them apart and them slightly pulling them apart. Within the middle, a small three dimension cubic shape formed in the middle. "Cool it Amaka, I'm kidding!" Sigma shouted, bringing his own hands up covering his face. "Well I suggest you don't joke like that Sigma. You know how I can get at this time. Especially when you've been M.I.A." Amaka began to chuckle and standing as she did, walked over to Sigma. Placing her finger on his shoulder, she smiled and reached for his neck, pulling his head closer to her, allowing her to whisper into his ear. "You don't have to call me Mizukage behind closed doors Sigma, I've told you that..." Sigma smiled, pulled his head back and looked her into her eyes. "In a sense I am still a guest. So I'll have no choice but to call you as respected. Anyway, down to business. I'll be leaving again, however, this time, I'm unsure how long it'll be. I ran into an old friend earlier today. He asked if I could help him with a few things, and I just couldn't turn a friend down." While still close together Amaka smirked. "Well, can I come along?" Sigma reached for the back of his head. "Well you see..." Amaka frowned, "This friend you speak of.. They're not a friend at all. It's an enemy. By help them, you mean stop them." Sigma still holding the back of his head grinned, but Amaka showed the side of her mouth revealing her razor sharp teeth. Amaka sighed, "Could you at least ensure some level of safety." Amaka placed her hand on her stomach, grabbing Sigma's free hand and placed it atop as well. "If you get into too much trouble, promise me you'll contact me. I can dispatch Shizuka instantly." Sigma pulled his hand forth, and gave a thumbs up finger. He then vanished. Encounter Making His Way Sigma reappeared at an area, and there was a structure. K'un split itself, entering Naidō's avian form resting on Sigma's shoulder. "I'm not completely sure how long this will take, but this is indeed the Land of Lightning. At that's the bell tower." Surveying the tower, Sigma responded. "In all honesty, I don't know how to go about this." The air began to shift, just as it did when Sigma first met Jakku. "Ah you've made it Sigma! Just a little early, but that shouldn't be much of a problem." "I can't pinpoint his location. It'll be like a hide and seek game." Sigma looked around as well. The quickly appeared Jakku a set distance away. "No need to look for me. I'm quite different from the rest of your opponents. I can't spend time hiding." Sigma's Mangekyō Sharingan began to take form within his eyes. Near instantly, he vanished again, with a Rasengan ready in his hand, thrusting at Jakku.